


Engraved

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: To Russia, With Love [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Daddy/Mommy/baby used as endearments), Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, M/M, Multi, Roleplay, mentions of nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Victor gets Yuri a little something.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is eighteen or age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is higher.
> 
> Don't let the rating fool you, this is all feels.

Yuri looks up from his phone at a knock on his door. It opens to reveal Victor, who steps inside and closes it behind him, making Yuri pause his video. “Yurio,” the silver-haired man sings, smiling at the younger Russian. “I have something I want to show you.” There’s a twinkle in his blue eyes and a self-satisfied edge to the smile. 

The blond looks at his screen, where Yuuri is frozen halfway through his rendition of Stammi Vicino. “I’m busy,” Yuri snaps.

“Too busy to get a present from Daddy?” the older Russian asks curiously, ignoring the blond’s bluster.

Yuri grinds his teeth, wavering.

Victor’s smile goes Cheshire-wide. “Are you looking at indecent pictures of Mommy, baby?” he asks in a teasing, knowing purr, making Yuri’s cheeks heat.

“What the hell? No!” he denies immediately, but he doesn’t move his phone fast enough to keep it from Victor’s clever fingers, face going redder as Victor sees what he was looking at.

Victor hums, sitting down on the bed and pulling his sulking lover close before pressing play. They watch the rest of the video together in silence, some of the crimson ebbing from Yuri’s cheeks. The silver-haired man sighs, watching Yuuri pant with exertion as the program ends. “We really are very lucky,” Victor murmurs seriously, turning to kiss the crown of Yuri’s head. He suddenly smiles brightly at Yuri, casually dropping the blond’s phone in his lap. “Present time!” he announces, disappearing through the door into his room. 

Yuri fumbles with his phone, slipping it into his pocket before following Victor into the other Russian’s room.

“Hold out your hands,” Victor directs, holding his own behind his back.

The younger Russian holds his hands out curiously. Victor places a small item in it, and Yuri pulls his hands back to see what looks like the lock for his cock cage. He looks in confusion at Victor, who’s still smiling, and then back at the silver item. Yuri turns it over in his hands, stopping when the way the light glints irregularly off one side catches his attention. His heart leaps as he traces his fingers over the “V” and “Y” engraved in the lock. “Daddy?” he asks, “Is it . . . Is the Y for me, or Mommy?”

Victor smiles gently. “Whichever you want, baby.”

Yuri strokes it for a moment. “I want it to be for Mommy,” he decides, and his silver-haired lover smiles wider.

“I also had this made,” he says, holding out a small key that Yuri has no doubt goes to the lock in his hands.

“For Mommy?” the blond asks.

“For you,” Victor corrects with a supportive smile. “What you do with it, and when, is your choice.”

Yuri strokes it absently, and when he looks up Victor can tell he’s made his decision. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Of course, sweetheart. I want you to always remember how much I love you,” Victor murmurs, leaning in for a light kiss. “Do you want to wear your cage now, baby?” he asks, stroking Yuri’s hair.

“Yes please,” the blond requests, putting the key in his pocket. Victor retrieves the toy from a bag and gently tucks him into it, Yuri smiling when the lock clicks into place. Victor zips him back into his pants and the blond tilts his head up for a kiss, their lips slow and sweet against each other. Yuri brings a hand to rest over his groin as they do, fingers framing the outline of his cage under his pants. The movement catches Victor’s eye, and he slides his own hand down over Yuri’s, blanketing the blond with his warmth. The younger Russian sighs into their kiss, pulling back slowly. “I want to go show Mommy,” he says.

“Of course, baby,” Victor murmurs, giving the blond one last kiss before they separate. “Have fun with Mommy,” he adds with a wink, making his lover roll his eyes.

Yuri slips into the familiar hall between Victor’s room and Yuuri’s feeling inordinately pleased. Even though no one else can see it, there’s something exciting and comforting about wearing a keepsake with his lovers’ initials on it. It feels a little like being wrapped up in their arms wherever he goes. Yuri knocks on Yuuri’s door and then slips inside, Yuuri looking up from his computer.

“Yurio,” he acknowledges, smiling. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Yuri says, gruffly nonchalant, and then finds he can’t get the words he wants out. He stares at Yuuri, growing increasingly red with embarrassment and self-directed frustration. The dark-haired man waits patiently, his expression getting increasingly concerned.

“Hi Mommy,” the blond tries again when Yuuri opens his mouth. 

Yuuri relaxes, expression going even gentler than usual. “Hey baby,” he murmurs softly. “Did you want to talk to me?”

“This is for you,” Yuri tells him, handing Yuuri the key he’d been carrying in his pocket.

“For me?” the dark-haired man echoes, looking at it curiously. After a moment he takes a shaky breath as he realizes what it is. “Does this go to your cage, baby?” Yuuri asks very, very softly, looking up at his lover.

Yuri goes a little pink at the sheer wonder in Yuuri’s eyes, looking away. “Yes. I wanted you to have it,” he mumbles.

“Thank you,” Yuuri breathes, getting up to hug his blond lover gently but firmly. “I’ll take good care of it,” he says, and Yuri hears _I’ll take good care of you_. Yuri blushes, hugging back. His older lover is warm, and somehow always softer than Victor, making the blond feel like he’s wrapped in a favorite blanket. They stand there like that for what feels like ages, soaking up each other’s presence. 

A knock at the door startles them apart, but it’s only Victor. “Don’t mind me,” he purrs, winking as he slips inside and shuts the door behind him, locking it decisively. “I just wanted to see if Yurio had shown you his lock yet.”

“Not yet,” Yuri mutters. His lovers look at him expectantly and he pops the button on his pants, unzipping them and pulling his underwear down under his cage. Yuuri reaches out to touch the lock, letting it rest on the tips of his fingers like he’s weighing it. The warmth of his hand seeps into the blond’s cock soothingly through the plastic separating them. 

“The ‘Y’ is for you,” Yuri blurts, watching surprise tumble into shocked understanding on Yuuri’s face and then be consumed by a pleased blush.

“It looks very nice,” The dark-haired man murmurs, smiling warmly at the blond. Yuri’s heart skips a beat as his older lover takes the initiative to tuck him back in and zip his pants up, pressing a kiss to the blond’s forehead as the zipper slides home. 

Victor comes up behind Yuri, pressing close and putting his arms around Yuuri’s waist so he and his lovers are curled together. “Only the best for our baby,” the silver-haired man purrs. “In toys and Mommies.” He winks at Yuuri, who blushes but slips his arms around Victor too, sandwiching Yuri in the middle.

“And Daddies, too,” Yuuri adds, red-cheeked, the words nearly lost into Yuri’s hair. Victor’s heart flutters, his face painted with surprise before he beams at his embarrassed lover. The silver-haired man presses his forehead against Yuuri’s and lays a kiss on the top of Yuri’s head.

“The best,” Yuri agrees, so softly his lovers can’t hear him. “Only the best.”


	2. Bonus: Pictures

“Do _you_ have indecent pictures of Mommy?” Yuri asks suspiciously. 

Victor grins. “Why baby, what makes you think that?”

The blond stares at his older lover critically for a moment. “You don’t have anything but the banquet photos,” he decides. “But you do have a lot of pictures of him sleeping that you think are artistic.”

“I’m hurt,” the older Russian teases, splaying his fingers over his heart dramatically. “You don’t think the pictures I took of you and Mommy are artistic?”

Yuri splutters. “ _Me_ and-” He lunges for Victor, going for the pocket where he knows the silver-haired man’s phone is, but his lover laughs and sidesteps him.

“If you wanted to see, all you had to do was ask,” Victor says with a wink, snagging an arm around Yuri’s waist and pulling the blond to his side. He slips his phone out of his pocket with his free hand to get at the photos he wants, and then tilts the screen towards Yuri. “This is my favorite,” he murmurs lowly. 

The picture is of the three of them laying in bed with sunlight streaming across their faces. Victor is the only one awake, smiling peacefully at the camera with unfairly perfect hair, Yuuri and Yuri fast asleep and curled into him on either side. They look peaceful, their faces soft and relaxed. Yuri’s eyes linger on the curve of Victor’s smile and the soft curve of Yuuri’s mouth as he sleeps. The blond can just see the edge of Makkachin’s tail where he’s curled at the foot of the bed. Yuri is torn between wanting it and hating how artistic it actually is, just on principle. Victor kisses the top of the blond’s head, as though he can sense his inner turmoil. “I’ll give you copies,” he promises.

The rest of the photos are just like the first one; himself, Victor, and Yuuri in various combinations and sleeping positions, with the occasional appearance by Makkachin. None of them are particularly suggestive, nothing salacious enough to cause a media frenzy the way celebrity nudes always do. Then Victor slides to the last photo in the album, and Yuri’s heart skips a beat. It’s another objectively pretty photo of Yuuri and Yuri, with the blond curled into Yuuri’s chest in sleep, his face half-hidden beneath a blanket. Yuri’s heart stutters though because he’s pretty sure under that blanket his lips are wrapped around one of the dark-haired man’s nipples.

“Do you like the one of you nursing, baby?” Victor asks lowly. Yuri can hear the smile in his voice.

“Yes,” the blond manages after a moment. The silver-haired man presses a soft kiss behind his ear.

“Maybe if we’re very good we can all take more pictures together in the future,” the older Russian murmurs. The words are suggestive, but his tone is vulnerable, genuine and longing.

“We can be good,” Yuri replies, reaching out to take his older lover’s hand in his reassuringly. 

Victor looks up in surprise, a grateful smile spilling over his lips. He pulls the blond close, wrapping his arms around him as he looks at the pictures on his phone. The silver-haired man pressed his face into the blond’s hair, smiling until his lips ache. “Maybe we can.”


End file.
